The present disclosure relates to a diverter, a medium handling apparatus, and a financial device.
In general, financial devices are devices that process a financial transaction such as accepting/dispensing a banknote or a check, which is desired by a customer. Also, the banknote and check are called “medium” in common.
Such a financial device may comprise modules for depositing; withdrawing, discrimination, and stacking the medium. Here, the modules may be connected to each other by a plurality of transfer paths. Therefore, the medium may be transferred into each of the modules via the transfer paths.
Here, each of the transfer paths may comprise a portion in which one transfer path is branched into at least two transfer paths, which is called a “branch part”.
Also, a diverter for guiding the medium into any one transfer path of the at least two transfer paths may be disposed in the branch part. The diverter may rotate at a predetermined angle to divert a transfer direction of the medium.
However, a diverter disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2010-006683 is designed in consideration of a case in which the medium is generally a normal medium without being crumpled or bent, and thus when an unstable medium that is crumpled or bent is inserted into the branch part, the unstable medium collides with a rotation shaft to which the diverter is fixedly coupled. Thus, the medium may be jammed or torn.